Determined Protector
by Shelly Quills Webster
Summary: It’s hard to protect the Dragon Slayers, and even harder to protect them from themselves. The doctor aboard the Vione struggles to accept the dangers in their jobs, when he has sworn to do no harm.
1. Living With Pain

"Determined Protector"

by Shelly Webster

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Not sure who does, but I'm pretty sure I'd know if it was me. I am getting nothing for writing this. I do own Sei, so if you need a good medic and want him, ask and he might let you use him. (Yes, it is up to the fictional character. He has his own mind and opinions.) I also own Yaifa, same system as with Sei.

A/N: Thanks to my D, who betaed this for me. Inspired by the Escaflowne series, not feature film. This story uses a character from the RPG I am in. We're always looking for new members. If you're interested, check my bio for the link.

Summary: It's hard to protect the Dragon Slayers, and even harder to protect them from themselves. The doctor aboard the Vione struggles to accept the dangers in their jobs, when he has sworn to do no harm.

Chapter 1

Living with pain

"Thank you, Doctor Erimentha." Gatti left the infirmary, shutting the door behind himself carefully yet rapidly, as was his habit.

Sei Erimentha sighed. It was the soldier's second visit to refill his first aid kit, that month alone. _I hope he shares it with the others...otherwise, I fear he can't last much longer as a Dragon Slayer, if he gets injured that often._

He sat at his table and began filling out paperwork requesting more supplies for his infirmary. He got the feeling the team of fighting youths would battle soon, and he was going to be prepared. These boys always fought like they were going to die if they didn't use every ounce of energy they had. He was baffled by this behavior, but always patiently healed their wounds when they returned to the Vione, just like he tried his best to convince the Dragon Slayers to let him heal injuries caused by their commander.

Dilandau Albatou was another conundrum. He fought with more ferocity than all of his soldiers combined, but still had enough repressed emotion and energy left to fight with them when he was confronted. Sei had his own theories about the young man so respected by his men even as he mistreats them, but he had few opportunities to explore the accuracy of his thoughts.

Lord Albatou only visited the infirmary when he was injured so grievously that he could not repel the hands of those taking him there.

A few days later, the command rang out, calling the Dragon Slayers to their guymelefs, attacking Asturia. Sei packed his medical bag with several vials of medicine to use as soon as the troops return. He also checked that he had clean needles and thread in the infirmary, as well as plenty of gauze in the sachel.

_Splints, slings, cots made up for new patients...Am I forgetting anything?_ The gurney was propped up beside the door, ready for action. He almost went to the melef hangar to wait, but that was against procedure, so he instead just waited, as ready as he could be for whoever and whatever was coming.

While he waited, Sei thought back to when he began his education in healing. His natural academic intelligence suggested this was the perfect career after the catalyst of his brother's death in battle. He was twelve at the time.

__

_He wandered in the garden, throwing rocks whenever his emotions got the better of him. Why did he have to die? He shouldn't have left me! _

_"I know you miss your brother. I do too." His grandmother rapped the ground with her cane to ensure she had his attention. "I bet you're even a little mad about it. That might make you feel bad, like a bad brother. But it's okay. I'm even a little mad about it. But it doesn't mean you don't still love him." _

_Her words hit something in Sei and he broke into tears, though he tried to control it. _

_"Grandmother, can't I do anything about it? What if I get left all alone?" _

_"Child, you can never be alone. Even when we're dead, we still love you. You just can't see us loving you." _

__

His grandmother's words made him realize that he needed to do something for others, so he decided on a different type of military career than his brother had. He didn't want anyone else to feel that alone.

The melef pilots finally returned and a messenger appeared at a run. "The hangar, sir, quickly!" he gasped. The messenger carried the gurney and Sei toted the bag of medical equipment, making haste as he traveled from the bowels of the Vione out to the location of the newly-returned soldiers.

All that Sei knew was that someone seemed to be badly injured; possibly more than one person. As he entered the hangar, he scanned the room, mentally logging each soldier and his injuries as best he could see.

His tally came up short. _Does anyone know yet that Miguel isn't here?_

He pushed the thought away and began treating Dalet, who seemed to have the most serious wounds. He poured a pain-killer down the pilot's throat, then dabbed blood away from his face. Dalet lay on the floor of the hangar, the pain glazing his eyes clearing slightly. Once the blood was mostly gone, Sei determined that it flowed from a long laceration along the left side of his hairline. He rubbed an antiseptic gel over the cut before staunching the bloodflow with a large square of gauze. Securing the gauze to the soldier's head, he and Chesta, who was only slightly bruised, lifted Dalet onto the gurney.

He had to help the others before he could take the soldier back to the infirmary for stitches. Gatti's ribs were injured. He could still walk, so he took himself to the infirmary to get them examined and treated. Viole was scraped up a little. Some of the scrapes bled. Sei rubbed the antiseptic into each scrape and bandaged those that had bled. A couple other soldiers also needed the antiseptic, but this battle had apparently not been too serious.

He offered all the soldiers some pain-killer, but only a couple took him up on the offer. They had lived with worse pain in the past and would do so again. It wasn't worth hearing about how they had gone soft.

Dilandau Albatou seemed to have no physical ailments, but then the young commander seemed to register something through the haze of the adrenaline rush the fight had given him. "Where is Miguel?" he cried out.

_This is going to be bad_ was the only thing that had time to run through Sei's head before Yaifa was back-handed. The soldier's mouth began to bleed a little, and his cheek split open. No one looked shocked by what had occurred, and Sei realized that several of the other Dragon Slayers had cheeks that were injured or looked recently healed. _I guess I know why Gatti keeps filling that first aid kit..._

No one answered Lord Dilandau. No one seemed to know where the youth was. He asked again, stalking menacingly towards the area where most of the soldiers had gathered. Sei knew. The boy must have fallen. He began searching for a sedative. _Oh shit. I thought I was forgetting something important._ Lord Dilandau did not always need to be sedated, but when he got this worked up it was necessary for his health, as well as the well-being of his men.

He subtly signaled to the messenger who had helped him before. The boy approached and Sei whispered where to find a syringe and what the vial of sedative looks like. The boy understood and took off even faster than he had run the first time.

Lord Dilandau had lost it. He was yelling and blaming the others more and louder as each second passed without any reassurance concerning Miguel's safety.

The soldiers masked the fear in their eyes, respecting him, but not wanting to be hurt. They knew not to back away and he paced closer and closer to them. He was nearly beside Guimel when the messenger reappeared a moment too late. For when Lord Dilandau drew that near to Guimel, he began pounding on the blond Dragon Slayer.

Sei snatched the syringe and filled it with the speed that comes from much experience. He hurried over to the albino leader and looked for an opportunity. He signaled to a pair of the Dragon Slayers that he needed their help. They took hold of their commander. While they were unable to completely tame him, they did manage to slow one arm enough that Sei jabbed the needle into a vein.

The solution mixed into Lord Dilandau's bloodstream and took effect, knocking him unconscious. The broken young man was able to have peace for a short while. He, too, would need to stay in the infirmary for a period of time.

Sei rested his head in his hands, wishing for the release of tears. Those who work for Zaibach quickly learn that there is no place or time for tears, and that some fates cannot be altered.


	2. Inpatients and Needing Patience

"Determined Protector"

by Shelly Webster

Disclaimer: I own Sei and Yaifa (or maybe they own me...). I don't own Escaflowne. If I did, we'd know more about the relationship between Celena and Dilandau, such as what happens to the other when one has taken over the body.

A/N: Thanks to my D, who betaed this for me, and told me that the idea I was working off of to get the story headed where I want isn't stupid. She was right, I see now. (Just took three tries to express it well...)

Shout-outs:

clarisse: Thanks! Even if I weren't interested in continuing this, my beta wouldn't let me.

Stone: Thanks. The idea just came to me when I returned to RPing with Sei. He started out as a one-time character, but then he wouldn't let me leave him.

Chapter 2

In-patients and needing patience

Sei watched heatedly as Folken exited the infirmary. _The audacity of that man! This is a place of healing, not imprisonment or torture._

The Strategos had strongly recommended that the young commander of the Dragon Slayers be strapped to his cot. Dilandau Albatou was still under the influence of the tranquilizing medicine, so there was no knowing if he would be a threat to anyone yet.

Sei had to concede that the man had made a number of reasonable requests, especially considering the history of Lord Dilandau. Lord Dilandau was not to stay in the same facility as his men, or any other patient the doctor might acquire. He was to be kept for careful observation for at least a few days; longer if he seemed less stable than usual, which was not very stable to begin with.

This would work well, as the medical facilities included not only the examination room at the front where most of his work was done and most patients stayed, but also a back room filled solely with cots. Usually it was for serious contagious illnesses, but Sei decided that the majority of his patients this time would stay there.

Sei always slept in the examination room, so he would be easy to find if a doctor was needed at odd hours. Lord Dilandau would join him there, to make watching the youth more convenient.

Dalet was currently unconscious, his wound carefully stitched shut. As Sei had sewn the edges together, he thought, _At least he isn't feeling the injury right now. _Chesta had scarcely moved from his side other than to allow Sei access to his injury. The blond boy would have to leave his companion soon to rest. With their commander out of commission, the Dragon Slayers had little to do, so Sei would have a hard time keeping him away entirely.

Usually they would run drills and practice as a team even without Dilandau, but the second-in-command was also unable to work at the moment. Gatti had tried to convince Sei that he is able to work while injured, but Sei would hear no such thing. He wrapped Gatti's chest and informed him that the strain of work was likely only to injure him worse, which managed to quiet him to a low grumble.

Although at this time there was only one doctor on the Vione, there were facilities for another adjacent to Sei's examination room. This room also had a door to the quarantine room, so Sei instructed the Dragon Slayers to use that door as an entrance and exit when visiting their comrades. He also posted specific hours for visitation, so his patients would be allowed the rest they need.

Guimel's many contusions were treated with a salve and the more serious scrapes were bandaged. He seemed to have more serious bruising to his abdomen, but Sei was not yet able to determine if his organs were seriously damaged. Sei gave him a strong pain-killer, because even his gasping breaths were pain-filled.

He quieted and Sei probed his belly deftly and almost gently despite the necessary pressure. At times during this examination, Guimel would sharply gasp again. Sei noted which areas earned this response, and determined that his liver and spleen were bruised. He would observe the digestive traits of this patient the next two days before coming to a conclusion about the severity of the damage.

Sei now had only one patient to treat before returning to Dilandau to ensure he would emerge from the sedative at least somewhat calmly. He turned to Yaifa, who had come unwillingly.

"Sir, this is nothing worth worrying about. I can take care of it." The bespectacled youth protested.

"Nonsense. It will heal better and faster if you just let me do my job." With that, Sei took out a clean needle and thread. He rinsed the blood from the exterior laceration and sewed it shut after using a healing balm on it and an ointment that slightly numbed the vicinity for a short period of time. He also made Yaifa rinse his mouth with an antiseptic solution after probing the inside of his cheek to see if that needed any stitching. "Come back tomorrow for more of the balm and antiseptic rinse." he stipulated.

Yaifa agreed, having little choice in the matter. Viole, who had forced him into the infirmary, had the look in his eye that meant he would not get out of his next visit either. The two soldiers then left for the barracks, carrying a message from Gatti that they were all to practice regularly even without any leadership. Sei suspected they might conveniently forget to deliver that message right away. _They deserve a little break anyhow. They're so young to be in a war._

Finally done treating his patients, Sei returned to the main examination room, sitting at the table across the room from Lord Dilandau. He began filling out the records for each of the soldiers he had treated that day. He had two files left to record in when he heard the commander stirring. He looked up to see him moving restlessly, though clearly not yet awake.

Lord Dilandau tossed and turned, finally crying out "Go away!"

Sei ran to his side to try to wake him. He succeeded, only to find himself in the tight, dangerous grip of the young man.

"Where is she?" Lord Dilandau asked, opening his eyes to see a dark-haired man in his hands. He thrust the man back, maintaining the firm grip, and asked again.

Sei gasped for breath then rasped, "I don't know who you are talking about. There has been no female here. This is the infirmary. Let me go."

The final phrase proved unnecessary, as Lord Dilandau dropped him and tried to get as far away as he could once he learned where he was. He could not get far, as he still had some of the sedative in his system. "Why am I here? Let me go!" He cowered, though Sei could see him trying to find his standard air of bravado. "I am Lord Dilandau Albatou, commander of the Dragon Slayers. You cannot keep me here!" he then declared, finally finding it.

"Folken has given orders that you are to remain here, for the time being."

"No!"

"I know you'd rather be anywhere else, but please just try to relax. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Then why do I have to stay here?"

Sei sighed. "Because Folken ordered it. Because you attacked one of your men. I know that you use physical strength to control your men, but beating one that badly for doing nothing suggests maybe you need to be in someone's care. I was someone convenient I suppose."

Lord Dilandau's eyes widened. "I what?"

"Guimel. You pummeled him when no one was answering a question." Fearing Lord Dilandau's reaction, Sei refrained from sharing the question. It did no good.

Slowly the events from earlier that day came back to Lord Dilandau. "Miguel. Is he here?"

Sei warily watched the youth as he answered. "To the best of my knowledge, no one has heard from him."

The young commander's shield of anger vanished against his will and he sat down heavily. "Gone. All gone." he whispered.

Sei approached him once more. "You have to believe he's fine. Give your men hope."

He shook his head. "No. There is no hope. They'll all die."

Sei was aghast at the level of despair now exhibited. _He can't have no hope. So many count on him, but he can't see it. All he sees is blood._


	3. Testing Boundaries

"Determined Protector"

by Shelly Webster

Disclaimer: I own only Yaifa and Sei. I don't own Escaflowne. Maybe in another life...doubt I'll ever be anything but poor in this one.

A/N: Thanks again to my precious, beloved D and her beta work and to my dear, dear Folkie who told me he loves my writing style to the verge of jealousy and that Sei is one of the best created characters he has ever seen – that he forgets that Sei isn't canon. Best encouragement to write ever, having friends like them! The reviews helped too, even when my muses betrayed me. While writing this, I was listening to the song "Mad World" (from the Donnie Darko soundtrack) and it fits with some of the feelings in Escaflowne, I think. Just listen to it, ok? Also, I wouldn't mind if you check out my new story...Anyhow, sorry the chapter is late. And short. Umm...yeah. For all I say brevity is the soul of wit, I'm not always capable of this when answering reviews though...

Shout-outs:

DragonSlayerMogget: Glad you like it! I'll write more until I can do so no longer. I know the end I'd like, but I have to ask my muses a few questions first. And here's the update you asked for, obviously.

InfamousLordDilandau: huggles back Your enthusiasm pleases me to no end, as does your faith in my talent. Words are what we want them to be. Even slang eventually makes it to the dictionary.

LadyThompson: Two reviews in a row! D may be lucky to read this, but not so lucky as I am to have her read it. I was a bit unsure about the name for chapter two, so I'm pleased you like it. I haven't studied medicine or injuries much more than most people, but I picked up some terminology from Mock Trial. Also, I maybe sorta have a copy of Gray's Anatomy sitting around, as well as The Bantam Medical Reference Library. But really, most of this I have done without using these resources. Basically, I know I've dumbed it down a lot, but not enough to sound like Sei is a complete novice. Thanks for liking Sei. I mean to take care of him, as long as he'll let me. He shares his precious tea with you. I didn't feel I could do Folken justice yet if I wrote more of him. And, Sei's not supposed to like him, so it helps if I don't understand him very well.

Sakura Shinguji-Albatou: Cool, huh? I like that. No one thinks much about the fact that there must have been doctors, but the madoushi wouldn't fix everything. There's a Yaifa in the Shonen manga? I didn't know (haven't read the manga #(o)(o)# ). Yaifa is the name I gave to the character one can find drawings of sometimes. He has glasses, is blond, and was not actually shown in the series.

Threshie: Two reallys. Excellent. I didn't make many of the injuries serious because I do feel bad about hurting them...Most characters are a self-insertion of some sort because it's easy to write someone you relate to. I'm not saying that Sei is me. He is clearly not, but he is starting to rub off on me and I have a lot of respect for him. And don't assume I have a plot...that's up to the muses. Everyone seems to like Sei (except a few Dragon Slayers jealous of how he gets to have Dilandau stay with him). Umm...I'll get back to you on the Yaifa thing. I'm going to rewatch the series soon. I was told the slayer I saw was unnamed... In my circle, everyone seems to understand that doctors/medicine would be something he'd avoid like the plague. And continuing is what I intend to do...

Chapter 3

Testing boundaries

"Dr. Erimentha?" Lord Dilandau's bravado still did a poor job of hiding his discomfort in the infirmary, even after a few days.

"I told you before," Sei smiled, "Please, just call me Sei. You shouldn't think of me as a doctor all the time; I'm just a man."

"Sei," Dilandau tried the name out, "When will I get back to my real work? I'm fine and there's nothing to do here." Dilandau paced restlessly, looking at the cabinets of medical equipment as if he thought something would jump out at him.

Sei sighed. "I don't know yet. You're not ready to work, even if you disagree."

Dilandau drew himself to his full height, still significantly shorter than the doctor, but intimidating despite this. "How would you know?" he scorned. "You're a doctor, not a soldier. You know nothing of what my job requires of me."

Sei answered slowly, thinking of his family. "Just because I was never a soldier doesn't mean I know nothing of them."

"Oh really? Then what soldier have you known other than a few patients?" he queried maliciously, likely hoping to catch the doctor in a lie.

Sei buried the emotions he was feeling as best he could. "My brother. My brother was a soldier, until he died in battle."

Dilandau's eyes flickered with some emotion or other. "Obviously he wasn't a very good one then."

Sei turned away. "Perhaps not, but he was my brother. I was young enough that I thought he was perfect."

"None of them are perfect. Training doesn't help. They make stupid mistakes and then they're gone."

Sei turned back, to see Dilandau full of despair once more. He tentatively put an arm around the young man. "It's not all so bad as that. No one is perfect, but people are tough, especially soldiers."

Dilandau let the arm stay where it lay. "In the end, that doesn't matter. No one will live forever. And I'll end up just watching them all go without coming back. They'll leave me all alone."

"Being alone can be hard..." Sei sympathized with the youth, "But no one stays alone forever."

There was a long pause. Dilandau gave him no answer, so he decided to changed subjects to something he was highly interested in learning about. "Who is she?"

The commander looked startled and confused. "Who is who?"

"The girl. The one you call out about every time you wake up." Sei watched Dilandau as he spoke. As realization hit the military man, a look of distress filled his eyes.

"She's no one." The distress now held a hint of panic. "She's just no one." He walked away from Sei, Sei's arm falling off his shoulder.

"Then why do you keep dreaming about her? What happens in these dreams?" Maybe this was one reason he seemed so unstable – so close to the edge.

Dilandau half-yelled, half-growled. "I don't know! No fucking idea! She's just always there. She never lets me be!"

"What does she want? What does she do?" Sei was curious what caused these dreams.

"I don't know," he muttered, "She yells or she cries. Or just nags. She just never lets me have any peace. I can't not sleep though...I've tried."

"How long has this gone on?"

"What do you care?" He was yelling at this point. "You get paid to spy on patients, especially me. All they want you to do is mess with things best left alone."

Sei listened, then answered with a question. "Is that what you think doctors are?"

"Not as bad as the Strategos, maybe, but yeah." Dilandau glared. "You're always asking questions. 'How do you fee-eel?'" He imitated the doctor's question, using the most annoying tone of voice he could. "Feelings can't change anything anyhow."

Sei struggled not to answer that with a question. He liked questions – they make people think. _Why would he think that feelings can't change anything? They can change everything. _"Hmm...well, I've found that feelings can make a big difference. The more one cares, the more effort one makes – the more effort one can make, sometimes. Emotions are a key to a lot one doesn't always notice."

"Like what? They're just in your head anyhow." Dilandau's face showed that he truly didn't think feeling meant anything.

Sei gave his answer a moment of thought before he spoke. "It might seem that way...just like it might seem like injuries are only on one's body. But every injury has a memory, and feelings attached. Sometimes the injuries are inside." He saw Dilandau's look of disgust at being told something so obvious. "No, not like internal damage or bruises or anything. I mean, the mind, the thoughts and feelings of someone, can be damaged. It's hard to explain..."

"Then why are you even trying?!" Dilandau was angry.

_Why is he angry? Maybe, just maybe, he's angry because no one else ever even tried to explain this to him..._

"I'm trying because if I won't make the effort then I have no reason to think anyone else will either."

"Does it even really matter? I probably can't understand it. I don't even want to be here... Why can't I go?"

Sei pondered the reality of telling him. _What if he holds it against me because he decides I don't want him here either?_ "Do you really want to know?" _Now it's up to him._

"Yes! Why would I even ask if I didn't want to know?!" Sei was beginning to realize that just because Dilandau seemed very angry, it didn't necessarily mean that he was on the edge or going to attack him. It was just his natural way to express himself.

"Lord Folken asked that I strap you down to a cot. I compromised by agreeing to keep you here for observation for a short while and to keep you isolated from my other patients."

"_What the fuck_?" Dilandau's yelling this time clearly was because he was furious. "How dare he even think of asking for that? It's his fault that I'm not working right now!"

"Yes, you could say that."

"Wait! Other patients? What other patients are here?" Dilandau's eyes focused on Sei, firm to ensure he was completely honest.

Sei tallied his patients in his head, knowing he had too few to bother with a chart. "There's Dalet, Gatti, and Guimel. I think that's everyone else here right now. I treated a few other soldiers, but it wasn't serious enough for them to stay here."

"What are they in for?"

"Dalet has a laceration along his hairline. Gatti's ribs are bruised and some are cracked. Guimel is suffering from bruises and internal bruising. They'll get to return to the barracks before too long. They're really fine."

"Whatever. That's what they always say, but they just get hurt again. I'm never good enough to keep them from getting hurt."

A small part of Sei wanted to point out that earlier he had belittled another soldier's ability, when his own was not perfect, but as a doctor he knew it was not best for his patient. Not when the patient was Dilandau Albatou. Instead, he offered the youth a cup of tea.

"Tea? Not wine?" Sei could clearly tell that he wanted the alcohol he usually drank without restraint. He was not going to get any.

"Tea." He said firmly. "Wine isn't good for your health, especially right now."

"Oh, alright. Do I at least get cookies too?"

"I call them biscuits, but yes." He put on the kettle and arranged the biscuits on a plate.

Dilandau watched the physician arranging the cookies. "You are such a girl, setting up cookies like that. They're just going to get eaten."

Sei smiled. They seemed to have found a way for this to work.


	4. Visitation and a Custody Battle

"Determined Protector"

by Shelly Webster

Disclaimer: I still own Sei (or am owned by him...) and I still lack any and all ownership to Escaflowne.

A/N: I sorta started this chapter before I finished the last one...but it's not my fault! The muses said to either end the last chapter with the first line of this or start this one with it, and the starting seemed a better choice. So I had to write it down before I forgot. I almost made this chapter the last one, but it wasn't happening. I so love having the CD-ROM of Webster's New World Dictionary and Thesaurus! It let's you have a parallel dictionary and thesaurus entry displayed. And there's all sorts of cross-referencing. Makes finding the word off the tip of one's tongue so much easier! Thanks to D. throws a party with a lovely beta-song Beta, beta, be-ta!

Shout-outs:

Ryuko-chan: I'd like to see where it's going too... bitchslaps muses At least Yaifa sounds cool, even if he's not like mine at all. You mean you don't want Sei to help Dil slowly shred her consciousness to tiny pieces and then remove them from their body? Actually, not sure what'll happen with her yet. I have a few vague ideas, but it might depend on what the RP looks like. Or if my muses ever shape up. But they might, since I have so much written for WTS now.

Sakura Shinguji-Albatou: Thanks for the brief bio on the other Yaifa. blushes I had no idea that name was used...I like their interaction too. It just was what Dilandau wanted to say, and what he wants to say gets said in the end.

Threshie: No one is alone forever. Or no one is ever not alone, but that's a little too depressing for Sei to ...errr...say. Especially to Dilandau. But now I'm getting too much like I do with Folkie. And as for Dilandau, he is an eternal smartass. But that's why we love him. Well, that and because he can be so sweet sometimes, usually when you least expect it.

Chapter 4

Visitation and a Custody Battle

"Can I at least visit my men? The other ones you are taking care of?" Sei kept that door locked, the key always upon his person in case Dilandau got the idea to sneak in there.

"What are your intentions for this visit?" Sei wanted to let the boy have his wish, but more importantly, he had to keep all of his patients safe.

Sei could see Dilandau struggling not to smirk or give a sarcastic answer. He was pleased that the youth was realizing there are situations that call for a certain level of decorum. Finally his question was answered, the smart remark withheld for now.

"I only wish to see how they are and find out what went wrong. Gatti's not supposed to be in here!" Dilandau looked as though he was fighting an urge to glare.

"If you have no objection to my presence in the room as well, that sounds reasonable enough. I know that your soldiers are important to you." Sei smiled kindly, hoping he had made the right choice. _He won't try anything if I'm there...will he?_

He watched the commander give this request serious thought. _He doesn't seem to like any sort of supervision._ Sei finished a cup of tea while he awaited the decision.

In the end, Dilandau conceded to Sei's request and they both proceeded into the quarantine chamber.

None of the soldiers looked up when they entered. Shesta was visiting Dalet, distracting him and occasionally the others with various antics and jokes. The Dragon Slayers had by now grown accustomed to the brief visits from Sei, and did not expect anyone else to enter from that door.

Dilandau cleared his throat, a displeased glare on his face.

At this sound, they all looked him, and tried to snap to attention. Gatti set aside the notebook he was writing in to stand and salute.

Sei could see that Dilandau wanted to slap him. He wondered what bothered him so about the young man so determined to do everything by the book.

He was impressed that the commander had enough control to restrain himself... It was clearly not something he was familiar with doing.

Dilandau smirked his pleasure at the recognition his men were giving. He allowed them to relax once more.

Sei allowed Dilandau to remain a couple of steps away from him. He followed the youth to the bedside of Guimel first. _He's not going to apologize, is he?_ Sei would have liked to think so, but he knew his patient well enough to expect such a thing would never happen.

"What's the doc say? What's the punishment?" Sei was pleased that Dilandau was now relaxed enough with him to call him "doc" to his soldier.

Guimel smiled, an action Sei knew caused him no pain, but still he could see that the smile was not a very happy one. Rather, it seemed to mask a serious amount of pain. Sei made note of this in his head, not wanting to disrupt this visit with his own work. _Something is not right...he should be feeling much less pain by now._ He resolved to return and examine this patient once more later that day. _I do have more patients than just the one that lives with me._

"Not too much longer, I think, Lord Dilandau." Guimel's voice was quieter than usual, as Sei knew from giving him a physical earlier that year.

Dilandau frowned. Sei suspected that he was having a hard time believing this.

"So long as you're ready for battle next time we get called out." Dilandau turned sharply and walked away. He now approached Dalet.

Shesta had been quietly cracking jokes with Dalet, but he fell silent when his commander joined them.

"Dalet, you half-wit, what have you done now?" Dalet and Chesta both tended to be very good-natured, but very active in foolishness and pranks on the Vione. Sei knew he had aided more than a few victims to these conspiracies, even Shesta and Dalet themselves. They, especially the ever-cheerful Shesta, never meant any harm, but boys will be boys and sometimes they didn't use enough discretion. Despite being soldiers, the young still usually thought they were invincible.

The brunette looked duly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Lord Dilandau. I have failed you."

"Yes you have. Why should I allow you to continue when you have failed?"

Sei did not expect Dilandau to actually dismiss the soldier. In the early days of the Dragon Slayers, there had been similar incidents, and yet never was any of them discharged from the military, or even from this team. They might be punished or forced to train extra, but they remained. Dilandau seemed to have some attachment to his men, though he never mentioned it.

Dalet did not seem to have come to that conclusion. He did a poor job of hiding the fear in his eyes as he spoke. "I will work harder. I do not wish to fail you again." His desire to remain on the team was clear to everyone in the room.

His commander gave no answer yet; not even acknowledging that anything had been said by the lacerated melef pilot.

Dalet added to what he had just said. "I would fight for you even if it costs me life and freedom."

Finally Dilandau nodded. He truly looked like a prince. And like a prince condescending to one of his subjects, he chose to be gracious just this once. "You may remain this time. But perhaps I will not be so kind should it happen again."

The imperious young man approached his second in command. Sei watched the blond conceal the notebook he had been writing in so diligently up until this point. He disrupted the intended pattern before Dilandau began any discussion with him.

"What is in the notebook, Gatti?"

A guilty look covered the subordinate's face. "I was just writing out some thoughts and plans for the team, sir; keeping my records."

"You recall my regimen for you, do you not? Or will I have to confiscate the notebook?"

He was not prone to such strict behavior, but with Gatti it proved necessary, as the youth was so determined to do his job, despite being told he could shorten his career that way.

"No, sir. I will try to restrain myself."

Dilandau interfered at this point. "You defied the doctor? I'd better not hear of that happening again! Show him the same respect you would me." His eyes flashed their carmine tones.

Sei was pleasantly surprised to be so defended. _None of his soldiers would ever have expected a reaction like that one!_

Gatti looked as though he was bracing himself, but no slap came. Instead, Dilandau circled the cot, his movement betraying his tension and anger.

Finally he spoke once more, almost barking the words out. "Well, if this work was so important, what were you writing?"

Gatti swallowed, obviously nervous. "I wrote out some battle strategies."

"And we don't have enough?" Sei could see the delight Dilandau took in the menacing appearance he had to the Dragon Slayers.

"There's always room for more, sir."

"Aren't the ones I have developed good enough for you? Or would you have the Dragon Slayers as your own team?"

"No! No, sir. I would never..."

"Good." The leader interrupted before Gatti could share just how loyal he was. His feelings on loyalty could actually be amusing at times. Sei supposed that was why he had been given the position of second-in-command. The physician could see that Dilandau was mainly toying with the youth at this point.

"Just see that you don't. You're not someone people would rally behind." While he would never be so blunt as to state it, Sei could tell that this was true. Gatti lacked the charisma of a leader, whereas Dilandau somehow seemed to be it in his very essence, despite his actions and attitude.

"Yes sir."

"Well..." Sei wondered what Dilandau was apparently waiting for.

"Sir?" Apparently so did Gatti.

"The notebook." _He's taking it away? I was going to let him keep it._

Sei watched Dilandau flip it open and look over the pages filled with neat printing. He saw the scowl on the fairer youth's face. _What's so awful about what's been written in the notebook? He's not someone who would be treasonous._

"What sort of bullshit do you write?" The formerly scowling young man was yelling intensely.

"S-sir..."

"My strategies are unfit? Ill-organized?" His yelling got louder. "They should be removed and replaced with these? Usurper!"

When Dilandau advanced on Gatti once more, Sei thrust himself betwixt the twain.

Dilandau stopped, not even near to making physical contact with the doctor.

Sei watched, shocked and embarrassed, as Dilandau burst out laughing. Between laughs, Dilandau tried to speak. "Old...man, you...thought I was...gonna hurt him." The fair-complexioned youth was still laughing at this point, bent over from the depth of his laughter, the notebook dropped on the floor.

"Erm...would it be a suitable time to leave now?" The doctor suspected he would never live this down, especially with a certain Lord Albatou.

"Sure thing, old man." Dilandau had straightened and now led him out rather cockily.

Sei began to prepare dinner for them both, putting up with Dilandau's good-natured teasing all the while.

This pleasant time was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Dilandau answered the door, to find that it was only a messenger. Sei saw his eyes roll as he stepped out of the doorway to allow the messenger entrance to the infirmary.

But instead of bringing the envelope to Sei as expected, it was handed to Dilandau. With a brief bow, the messenger disappeared back into the corridor.

The regal youth savagely tore away the envelope and unfolded the message contained therein. When he read it, he scowled and dropped it. "That nosy bastard thinks he can take the Dragon Slayers away from me. 'Due to your present internment in the infirmary, and the fact that your second is similarly incapacitated, someone more fit shall run the Dragon Slayers until further notice.'"

He demanded a pen and paper to send a reply. Sei amusedly supplied these.

He saw a barely legible message rapidly scrawled on the paper. Dilandau then summoned a messenger and sent his reply to Folken.

_This should be interesting..._


End file.
